


Кого любят девочки

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Кого любят девочки

Косые лучи солнца падали на витрину, и пирожное — последнее! — мягко светилось взбитыми сливками, золотилось корзиночкой из теста и алело клубникой. Большой, свежей, наполовину залитой шоколадом.

Цуна сглотнул. 

Это было любимое пирожное Кёко, и ему хотелось его съесть — как будто тогда у неудачника и самой популярной девочки в школе появится что-нибудь общее. 

— Мне…

Он поднял глаза, обращаясь к продавщице, но не договорил: рядом раздалось спокойное «молочный коктейль, большой, сливочное пирожное и зеленый чай». Цуна шарахнулся в сторону — перед ним же в очереди никого не было! — и встретился глазами с парнем, протягивающим через прилавок деньги. 

Как его можно было не заметить?!

Цуна тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и тут же огорченно ойкнул — на подносе парня красовалось то самое пирожное. Продавщица удивленно глянула на него и снова отвернулась, улыбаясь и отсчитывая сдачу удачливому невидимке.

— Что бы вы хотели заказать? — Цуне она улыбалась точно так же, приветливо, всем своим видом выражая желание помочь. Только вот вместо золотисто-белого пирожного на витрине были пустая кружевная салфетка и крошки.

— Чай, — грустно сказал Цуна. — И лимонное желе.

Цуна не особенно любил лимоны, поэтому и выбрал солнечно-яркое желе с веточкой мяты сверху. Страдать, так страдать.

Школьная поездка в Токио определенно не задалась, решил он, отыскивая себе местечко в переполненном кафе — рядом был спортивный центр и, похоже, все спортсмены и болельщики решили именно сейчас и здесь устроить себе полдник.  
Цуна тоскливо огляделся, прижимая к себе поднос. Были б здесь Гокудера и Ямамото! С ними всегда весело, и у него все получается… Ну, не считая всякого-разного. Но получается же! И в кафе место наверняка бы нашлось, и не толкали бы его высоченные парни в спортивной форме.

А все из-за Реборна, не разрешившего Ямамото и Гокудере ехать: Ямамото надо было пересдавать алгебру и физику, и за положительную оценку на тестах отвечал Гокудера. 

— Ты должен доказать, что справишься с любым заданием, если хочешь стать Правой рукой, — сурово пропищал Реборн, натянув шляпу так низко, что не было видно глаз. Гокудера тогда рассерженно выбросил окурок в окно, но промолчал. — А ты имей в виду, Десятому Вонголе не нужны лентяи и недоучки!

Ямамото улыбнулся — чуть напряженнее обычного — и кивнул.

А потом они все вместе побежали тушить пожар от Гокудериной сигареты.

— Ой, — Цуна шарахнулся в сторону, когда мимо прошел парень — высоченный! Пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо. Такой бы раздавил его и не заметил.

— Мурасакибара-кун очень невнимательный, — вдруг сказал знакомый голос. Тот самый, который просил у продавщицы сливочное пирожное. — Особенно, когда голодный.

— Н-ничего, — Цуна оглянулся — слева за маленьким столиком, спрятанным за ширмой, сидел тот самый незаметный парень. А с ним…

— Момои-сан, ты не против, если мы потеснимся? — вежливо спросил парень у самой красивой девушки, которую Цуна видел вживую. Хотя нет, Кёко была красивее. Все равно. — Если хочешь, садись к нам. Сегодня соревнования, народа много.

До Цуны не сразу дошло, что обращаются к нему. Присаживаться к незнакомцам было неловко, да еще и красотка зыркнула на него ревниво и чуточку обиженно, но Цуне ужасно надоело неприкаянно болтаться по кафе. 

— Спасибо.

Он сел за столик, поставив поднос так, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места, и уткнулся взглядом в полусъеденное пирожное — без клубники и сливок. 

— Извини, что я перехватил пирожное, — внезапно сказал странный парень. — Но моя спутница хотела именно его. 

— Ничего страшного, — пролепетал Цуна и покраснел. Ну нельзя же так себя выдавать! Реборн бы надавал ему по самое не горюй за такое. — Я… Лучше… 

Комплимент красотке, достойной пирожного больше него, застрял у Цуны в горле, и он покраснел еще сильнее. 

— Жаль, что оно было последним, — неожиданно ободряюще улыбнулась девушка — Момои-сан, как назвал ее парень. А его-то имени Цуна и не знал. — Сегодня соревнования, а спортсмены ужасные сластены, я точно знаю. Вот все и разобрали.

— Да, наверное. У меня есть друг, он бейсболист и тоже любит сладости… Ну, он все любит. А меня зовут Савада Цунаеши, — сказал Цуна, чувствуя, как все еще горят щеки. — Спасибо за приглашение и за... — Он опять запнулся, подбирая слова. — За вашу доброту.   
— Куроко Тецуя, — представился парень. — А это моя бывшая одноклассница Момои Сацуки.

— Я его девушка, — радостно сказала Момои, и Цуна изумленно хлопнул ресницами: Куроко Тецуя не выглядел парнем, за которым будет бегать такая девушка. Такая, что приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы смотреть на очаровательное лицо, а не ниже, еще ниже…

— Очень приятно, — сказал Цуна и решил смотреть на Куроко.

Тот вежливо кивнул — он умел делать такое же лицо, какое бывало у Реборна, когда тот безмятежно наблюдал за Цуной, бегающим по Намимори в одних трусах.

— Ты пришел на игру? 

— Нет, я просто гуляю. У нас школьная экскурсия, а сейчас свободное время.

Цуна не решился навязываться в какую-нибудь компанию одноклассников, отправившихся развлекаться. Без Гокудеры и Ямамото ему было неуютно.

— А ты? — Куроко не выглядел спортсменом, хотя на нем была спортивная куртка. Он вообще был настолько обычным, насколько может быть обычным парень его возраста. 

— Я играю сегодня, — ответил Куроко, заставляя Цуну удивленно свести брови. — Но позже. Вечером. 

— Куроко-кун очень круто играет, — с гордостью сказала Момои. — Очень!

— Э-э… — сказал Цуна, размышляя, насколько вежливо будет спросить, во что же так круто играет Куроко. 

— Я баскетболист. — Тот будто прочитал его мысли. — И не настолько хорошо играю, как думает Момои-сан. Но я стараюсь делать все для команды.

— У вас там, наверное, отличные ребята, — Цуна заметил, как просветлело лицо Куроко, когда он заговорил о команде. — Это здорово, когда все поддерживают друг друга. Вместе можно добиться больше, чем в одиночку.

— Не все так считают, — вместо Куроко ответила Момои, хмуро глядя куда-то за спину Цуны.

— Эй, Сацуки, ты решила стать менеджером команды Сейрин? — Грубоватый голос за спиной заставил Цуну подскочить на стуле. Именно так и разговаривают школьные хулиганы, когда их не видит Хибари!

— Дай-чан! — Момои пригрозила остановившемуся у столика парню — высоченному! — ложечкой со сливками. — Ты опять мешаешь моему свиданию! Думаешь, я не помню, как вы с Кисе следили за нами в школе?

— Один раз, — хмыкнул «Дай-чан». Как вообще может быть «Дай-чаном» смуглый мускулистый верзила с недовольным лицом? И в черной форме — в ней он выглядел еще страшнее. — Нашла, что вспомнить. И ничему я не мешаю.

— Курокоччи! — Цуна вытаращился на еще одного верзилу, подошедшего сзади и небрежно закинувшему руку на шею «Дай-чана». Этот был в синей форме, улыбался и насмешливо щурил глаза. Его лицо — очень красивое — показалось Цуне странно знакомым. — Неужели вы нас с Аоминеччи никогда не простите? Я сейчас разрыдаюсь!

На секунду показалось, что он и в самом деле расплачется, но Аоминеччи — это было чуть лучше «Дай-чана», но все равно, какой из этого громилы «малыш»? — фыркнул и сбросил его руку, пихнув локтем в бок.

— Это тоже мои бывшие одноклассники, — спокойный, как Будда, Куроко вежливо представил Цуне своих знакомых. Или друзей? — Аомине Дайки и Кисе Рёта. Вообще-то у них обоих игры через пятнадцать минут, но, видимо, нашлись дела поважнее.

— Как через пятнадцать?! — страшным голосом сказала Момои, не дав Цуне ответить. — Я потеряла счет времени! Опаздываем!

— С ума сойти, — насмешливо сказал Аомине, глядя, как подскакивает, хватая сумку Момои. Ложечка полетела на пол, но никто и внимания на это не обратил. — В первый раз я тебя ищу, а не ты меня.

— Мог бы позвонить! — возмутилась Момои, выбираясь из-за столика. Красавчик Кисе любезно подал руку, помогая ей протиснуться между ширмой и столом — даже не столько тоненькой девушке, сколько ее огромной сумке.

— Момоиччи, скажешь семпаю, что я не виноват? Это все из-за Аоминеччи, который искал тебя, а одному ему искать было скучно.

— Можно подумать, это убережет тебя от парочки поджопников, — расхохотался Аомине. — Твой дикий семпай ремнем тебя не лупит за проигрыши?

— Ничего ты не понимаешь в семпаях, — Кисе только рассмеялся. — Все, Курокоччи, мы убегаем, приходи посмотреть мой матч.

— Кому ты нужен, — фыркнул Аомине — Момои уже тянула их обоих за рукава формы, взволнованно бормоча что-то об опозданиях. — Пока, Тецу.

— Пока, Курокоччи!

Цуна проводил взглядом странную троицу и запил удивление чаем. Кто бы мог подумать, что у такого обычного парня такие необычные друзья. Хотя, даже у него есть Гокудера и Ямамото. Хорошо бы еще, чтобы Кёко смотрела на него так же, как красотка Момои на Куроко.

Самый обычный парень безмятежно пил из соломинки молочный коктейль и смотрел на Цуну.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он: у Цуны все его мысли тут же отражались на лице, читай — не хочу.

— Нет… Просто у тебя очень красивая девушка. Э-э, я не имел в виду, что она слишком красивая для тебя… — Цуна с ужасом понимал, что опять ляпнул глупость, но Куроко, кажется, не обиделся.

— Да, Момои-сан очень красивая. — И особого энтузиазма в его голосе не было. Или Куроко на самом деле воплощенный Будда, или Момои-сан в куда большем восторге от своего бойфренда, чем он от нее.

— А как вы… — Цуна запнулся: лезть в чужие дела было ужасно неприлично. Но любопытство оказалось сильнее. — Как получилось, что вы вместе?

— Не то, чтобы мы были вместе, — поколебавшись, сказал Куроко. — Но Момои-сан нравится со мной общаться.

У Цуны, наверное, снова было очень красноречивое выражение лица, и Куроко пожал плечами, чуть улыбнувшись.

— Просто однажды я отдал ей палочку от мороженого.

— И все? Тебе удалось заполучить такую девушку из-за палочки от мороженого?!

— Призовой палочки, — уточнил Куроко. — Мне кажется, тогда Момои-сан захотелось в меня влюбиться.

Куроко даже не покраснел, а Цуна смутился.

— Я был уверен, что такие, как она, влюбляются в других парней. Вроде твоих друзей. Или моих друзей, — зачем-то добавил он. Гокудера и Ямамото в день святого Валентина могли бы есть шоколад килограммами.

— Кисе-кун и Аомине-кун? — Куроко удивленно свел брови, как будто его никогда не волновали отношения с девушками — что свои, что друзей. — С Аомине-куном они дружат с детства. А Кисе-кун модель, у него полно подружек. Знаешь, я об этом не думал, но, наверное, девушки как-то по-своему выбирают. Их не всегда можно понять.

Цуна вздохнул — советов от Куроко, а тем более, действенного способа завоевать сердце девушки явно не дождешься.

Зато стало ясно, почему Кисе показался ему знакомым. Наверняка, в журналах видел.

— Я думаю, они и сами не знают, чего им надо. Или наоборот, — Куроко задумчиво отпил из своего стакана. — Может, они точно знают. Или выбирают того, кто может дать что-то, чего им не хватает. 

— Чего им не хватает? — переспросил Цуна. Его чай уже остыл, а в кафе как-то в один момент стало малолюдно — все ушли смотреть матчи. — Чего может не хватать самой красивой девушке в школе?

Наверняка, не никчемного неудачника.

Куроко посмотрел на него понимающе, но развел руками. Он не знал.

— Эй, вот ты где! Спрятался.

Еще один верзила — вот уж этот парень точно был создан для баскетбола! — перегнулся через ширму и потрепал Куроко по голове. У Цуны бы от такого шея сломалась бы, а Куроко только улыбнулся.

— Привет, Кагами-кун. 

Кагами — на нем была такая же форма, как у Куроко — уселся на место Момои и лениво потянулся.

— Приехал раньше, чем думал. Надо размяться, пойдем? — Он спрашивал у Куроко, но смотрел на Цуну.

Куроко кивнул.

— Это Кагами, мы играем в одной команде, — сказал он Цуне. — Приходи   
посмотреть, если хочешь.

— Спасибо. — Цуна не любил спортивные состязания, они ему напоминали о том, что сам он в спорте полный лузер. И еще — о тренировках Реборна. — Но вряд ли, мы скоро уезжаем.

— Савада-кун тут на школьной экскурсии, — пояснил Куроко Кагами, заодно и представил. — Мы немножко поболтали.

— Окей, — Кагами дружелюбно улыбнулся Цуне, и тот вздрогнул, рассмотрев его брови. От нахлынувших воспоминаний у него волоски на руках стали дыбом, хотя ничего общего, кроме формы бровей и, пожалуй, роста, у Кагами с Занзасом не было.

— Кагами-кун, как ты думаешь, а как девушки влюбляются? — спросил Куроко, застегивая куртку у замершего Кагами. — Ну, как они выбирают, в кого?

— Чего? — Кагами удивленно округлил глаза. — Ты себя вообще нормально чувствуешь?

— Мы просто болтали про это с Савадой-куном.

Кагами подозрительно глянул на Цуну, и стало заметно, что он покраснел.

— Откуда я знаю? У Кисе спроси, его все время выбирают.

— Его тоже девушки бросали, — пожал плечами Куроко. — И я же не про секс спрашиваю, а про любовь.

— Так ему и надо, — мрачно ответил Кагами. — А девушки выбирают красивых и крутых. И тех, кто их развлекает. Как это слово… Обаятельных.

Цуна вздохнул — это он и сам знал. Ладно, наверное, Куроко как раз обаятельный, вот Момои его и любит.

— А вообще, — Кагами как будто что-то вспомнил. — Уверенных они выбирают. Таких, у которых внутри стержень. Ну, Алекс так говорила.

Он опять покраснел и недовольно потер щеку.

— Стержень? Как палочка от мороженого? – так серьезно спросил Куроко, что Цуна сразу понял — он смеется и дразнит Кагами. 

— Куроко! Хватит про ерунду, собирайся! 

— Идем. До свидания, Савада-кун, приятно было поболтать.

— Мне тоже, — улыбнулся Цуна и даже помахал на прощанье Куроко и Кагами, торопливо шагавшим в сторону спортивного центра.

Похоже, ничего ему с Кёко не светит — какой еще внутренний стержень у неудачника? Вот у него как раз деревянная палочка, липкая от мороженого. Он же никчемный Цуна, тряпка и двоечник.

А еще у него классные друзья, Реборн, и он победил Занзаса.

Цуна осторожно попробовал в себя поверить — и сам засмеялся, так странно это было. И ничего, конечно же, не получилось.

Может, стоит потренироваться? Спортсмены вон все время тренируются.

И, например, пригласить Кёко в кафе с ее любимыми пирожными. Вдруг у него все-таки есть стержень. Самое время это проверить. И поверить.


End file.
